


Imagine…Decorating The Office To Surprise The Team

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Being stuck in the office isn’t exactly much fun. So you decide to decorate to distract yourself.





	Imagine…Decorating The Office To Surprise The Team

The latest case had drained each of the agents of their energy, losing the victim bringing their spirits down even more.

All they wanted to do was get home as fast as they could, yet their bodies were slow and sluggish as they exited the elevator and made their way to the bullpen.

None of them noticed anything different, each of them walking to their desks and slumping into the chairs, not realizing you’d been waiting for almost twenty minutes.

You could tell they weren’t in the greatest of moods.

But that just made you even more excited to reveal your surprise.

Quickly sending Garcia a text, you waited until you saw her appear at the doors, before you switched the lights off.

There was a murmur of confusion and disagreement, before everyone went silent once you’d flipped the switch, the Christmas tree no-one had noticed illuminating the entire room, along with the fairy lights you’d wrapped around the staircase.

The baubles shone against the lights, each of the agents standing and coming closer to the tree, recognizing the pictures you’d hung of them all in silly positions.

“So-you like it?”

They turned around to see you and Garcia standing by the door, an eager look on your face to know their reactions.

“Damn! You do all this?” Derek asked, impressed with how amazing the office looked.

“Uh-huh. Well, y/n did most of it. And I decorated your desk. See?”

He looked over and saw the fluffy pens left for him, a grin forming on his face.

“Thank you, baby girl”.

She went over and gave him a hug, while you hobbled over to the rest of the team.

“You ok?”

You nodded at JJ, leaning against her to keep yourself from falling.

“Yup. I mean-I was bored out of my mind, sat at this desk, instead of out with you”, you complained, still annoyed that they’d insisted you take at least a month off to recover from the shot you’d taken.

“But-apparently, decorating helps keep the nerves at bay. So-this is what happens when you stick me in an office with nothing to do. Who knows what might happen the next time you get called away”.

You looked at Hotch and raised your eyebrows, trying to warn him off doing it again.

But he simply shook his head, smirking at you.

“Just a few more weeks, y/n. Then you’re back”.

You huffed in annoyance, desperate to be back in the field.

But you knew Hotch was just looking out for you.

So, you didn’t say anything, instead letting JJ lead you to the elevator as the rest of the team followed, all of you deciding a round of drinks was in order.

And maybe you’d have a few more than the rest.

After all, even if they’d all come back safe, you’d be spending a few more weeks worried sick about each and every one of them.

So, getting started on calming your nerves seemed like a great plan.


End file.
